An Espada Dragon
by StalkNightPanther
Summary: A newly created arrancar, creates trouble for Los Noches, destroys buildings, and flies off - literally. Now they recruit her into their ranks, but just how powerful is she? Warning: Oc and No pairings
1. Chapter 1, The Beginning

**And Tite Kubo owns Bleach, If I did Aizen would have escaped form jail, Various characters would be dead, And Ichigo would be suffering from his inner hollow all over again! :P**

* * *

**~Unknown POV~**

I wake up to being on my knees, on the floor. I try to speak, but it feels like I haven't used my voice in months, so I end up growling at the man who just asked for my name.

He has brown hair and a fake smile. His eyes widen in surprise, as I glare at him. So I use it to my advantage, and pull myself off the ground and transforming into a black, crimson stained dragon, _Matar Atacar _I say almost silently.

Roaring in rage, and destruction, destroying room after room before I make my escape, flying off into the empty skies of Hueco Mundo.

I keep flying until I can't see that damn place, how long has it been? A day, 2 hours, a week? It really is hard to tell with this endless night!

**~Aizen's POV~**

It's been 2 day's since that arrancar escaped... And I can't find any sign of her, this is truly troublesome...

* * *

**Time Skip (A week later, Unknown POV)**

I'm pretty sure it's been a week since I woke up, and I haven't changed back from a dragon, I quite like this form. That and I haven't been found yet... Apparently this place is called Menos Forest, it's not that bad here, lots of higher reiatsu hollows to snack on and trees to remain hidden... Oh great, I sense a shinigami and an arrancar... I don't want to be dragged back to that place yet!

And right as I'm about to leave, I hear..."So I've finally found you..."

Oh great... this is just my luck. "Who are you? And why are you talking as if I know you?" I say in an emotionless tone.

"Oh but, I do know you and your going to come with me, back to Aizen-sama." I turn around and see his silver hair, and creepy smile that seems familiar...

I remember now... He was one of the people I saw when I woke up, "And if I refuse?" Is my reply, somewhat curious but still emotionless.

His smile widens. I felt something it the back of my neck and the world started swaying, blue hair? I swear I just saw baby-blue hair! Thats when I blacked out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) And yes I know, a boring start but it will get better (Hopefully)!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW! OH, AND REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2... And Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

I wake up to being in my arrancar form _yet again i might add, only difference is I'm bound by this reiatsu suppressing collar_, on the floor in front of these three guys. One with silver hair and a creepy smile, a darker skin man who is blind?, and Mr. Superior himself. But what I didn't realize was, the fact there were 10 other beings in this room.

"Who are you?" I say, somehow emotionlessly but demandingly.

Mr. Superior only says, "Welcome my child, I am Aizen Souske. And these are your brothers and sisters..." , He gestures to the 10 other beings which I did not notice until now, _stupid collar_. "...What is your name?" He says, still holding that fake smile, trying to forget that little incident (where I destroyed half of Los Noches), that happened before.

I decide to play along to get some information on what the hell I'm doing here, I respond with. "Night Cif... Chitakama." I was about to say my real name but, I felt a reiatsu that I knew to well, and I decide to keep that information confidential.

His only reply was, "Interesting..." and a knowing look telling me he knew. "Would you like to join my army, Night Chitakama? We are waging a war against the Shinigami, If you say yes, please follow me to demonstrate your power. And, on that note, the Espada are dismissed except for Ulquiorra." He says in a "you are joining, no questions asked" tone.

At that, I get up and grab my zanpakuto. for some reason this catches Aizen's eye, and mutters to himself "Two zanpakuto... what an interesting sight, for an arrancar even for shinigami that's rare."

_Why does Aizen have to bring Ulquiorra? I know he already knows! _As I think this I examine my zanpakuto, which are a little bit longer than a katana and, they both have three hooks that start three quarters of the way down the blade then the tip curves (only a little). The only difference between the two is that one is all black with a silcer dragon etched into it, while the other is silver with a black dragon etched into it.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, the next one is going to be longer. And REVIEW! **


End file.
